


大哥的堅持

by seiji111ab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji111ab/pseuds/seiji111ab
Summary: 美劇《SUPERNATURAL超自然檔案 第四季》同人這是非常非常舊的同人文是Cass小天使剛出現的時候一切都是如此地單純美好現在我已追不上他們的進度了(掩面)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean/Cas
Kudos: 5





	1. 大哥的堅持

Dean盯著Castiel沉靜的側臉已經好一陣子了，那張總是散發出平和又恬靜的臉龐，不知道是被侵佔的Jimmy本身就是這樣，還是因為Castiel進駐後才散發出的氣息。

好幾次，Dean都忍不住開口，但話到嘴邊卻又暗自吞嚥進去。當Castiel似乎沉浸在自己的世界思索著什麼時，微微蹙起的眉頭和輕輕下垂的眼角都讓Dean心裡湧現一種……說不上來的奇異感。好吧，Dean絕對不會承認這是一種性感。

其實Dean更喜歡在和Castiel爭吵時脫口而出的話而讓他感到困惑的樣子。他會稍微歪著頭露出不解的表情，就是這個遲疑的瞬間讓Dean好像看到了某種犬類……也許是介於臘腸犬的一種，雖然平時表情總是充滿智慧，但偶而也會露出一絲絲疑惑。或許Dean並不是很懂狗也誤解了臘腸犬，但無關緊要，Dean總覺得自己能看到Castiel下垂的耳朵和期盼你能幫他解答的眼神，就像臘腸犬歪著頭盯著你瞧的那樣。

Dean必須承認，有些時候自己衝著Castiel吼叫是故意的，因為只有在跟Castiel完全對立時他才會認真看待自己的一言一行，而不是自顧自地說完「上面」要交代給Dean的事後就一溜煙的消失在Dean眼前。

是的，Castiel滿腦子都是「上面那位天父」的命令。找Dean說話的內容是天父，兀自思考時散發的憂鬱性感樣也是因為天父，總之任何一切都跟「他的父親」有關，除了一點……當他跟Dean吵架時，或說正確點是被Dean叫囂時，Castiel才會露出小狗般的困惑樣，而Dean也的確愛死了這個瞬間，因為那才是專屬於「Dean」的時刻。

天哪，專屬……這個詞怎麼會用在Sammy和ImpalaSweetheart以外的人身上？

Dean覺得自己一定有那裡不對勁了，因為他竟然見鬼的想要Castiel專屬於他，而且最糟的是在搶人的那端，對象還是上帝。

不對，不對！Dean煩躁地抓亂了幾乎不可能會被弄亂的短髮。一定有那裡搞錯了，他得好好地想想才行。

首先，Castiel是個天使，所謂的天使就是……一種聖潔的象徵，一般人認為是？

但這完全不是問題，尤其是在Dean極度缺乏貞操觀念的腦區裡。況且說到跟天使「在一起」的情境，Anna也是貨真價實的一位，而Dean並不排斥，甚至還有點享受，所以這個顧慮可以直接刪除。

再來的問題，天使應該是……一種生物，大概可以這麼說？

這也不是太大的問題，至少天使是活的而且會動，會受傷會死亡甚至還有情緒，而且看起來也跟普通人相同，所以至少Dean不用擔心自己有戀物癖還是什麼噁心的變態。

等等，說到與普通人無異，Dean終於發現自己好像一直忽略掉一件很重要的事。那就是Castiel，不對，Jimmy Novak是男人！

該死的，他早該想到他現在面前的這副軀體是貨真價實的男人！

而且自己還著魔似地猛盯著「一個男人」的臉龐瞧……雪特，這才是最糟糕的狀況，比跟上帝搶個什麼鬼的還要嚴重一萬倍！

Dean在陷害Sam是娘娘腔或同性戀這方面可說是不遺餘力，甚至是樂此不疲。因為這是能維持自己是「大哥」的重要關鍵，尤其是在Sam突然進入快速發育期還三級跳長得比自己還高的窘境裡。

從原本的大哥優勢轉為弱勢，加上Sam竟敢在醉酒時叫他矮子，Dean只能想到最原始又最直接的攻擊，就是嘲笑Sam多愁善感的內心，想辦法去誣陷Sam是女孩或公主……以為這樣就能挽回一丁點大哥的局勢，卻沒想過這種行徑完全暴露出自己是幼稚鬼的事實。

還有在Dean自以為「很男人」的世界中，大哥就是要跟女人廝混，而且最好是有著雄偉傲峰的尤物，這才是自己應該要有的大哥風範。

換句話說，剛剛盯著Castiel出神的Dean已經打破所謂的「大哥的堅持」了。

不！我怎麼可能會對同性有興趣？完全不可能，我才不是那個會去搞同性戀的人！

為了證明自己是個百分之兩百的「真男人」，Dean覺得自己一定要跟Castiel談談，而且是現在馬上！

「Cass。」

當Castiel因自己的聲音而偏過頭看向他時，Dean覺得自己的心臟好像停了一秒，因為正是那張標準的小狗臉，困惑又好奇。

加油啊Dean，千萬不要被眼前的男人迷惑了！你可是一個絕對正常的男人而不是那些男同性戀耶！

不停在心中替自己打氣的Dean也決定投出正中直球與Castiel來場光明正大的對決，這才是男人間該有的勝負。「你到底是男人是女人？」

沒有出聲，但Castiel投來的眼神寫滿著莫名其妙，將球穩穩地敲擊到右外野，safe！跑者安全上壘，現在一壘方向有人。

意識到自己被當成笨蛋，Dean有點提高了聲音。「喔該死的，我當然知道你現在霸佔的身體是個男人，我的意思是你本身，天使，這個原始型態到底是男是女？」

終於聽懂Dean的問題，Castiel用著緩慢又充滿磁性的聲音輕輕說著：「天使……應該是不分性別的。」停頓了幾秒鐘後：「就算有，也不是你們人類區別的那樣。」

「見鬼！」馬上叫囂出口，耐性不佳一向是Dean的缺點，因此中外野手這時出現了大漏接，形成了一三壘有人的局面。

「所以你現在就是在跟我說，上次你差點捨棄Jimmy的身體還想轉移到他女兒身上就是因為『你們天使』沒有『我們人類』區分的那種性別？」

刻意加重語氣，Dean下意識地排斥起Castiel說出「你們人類」這個字詞，這麼講好像自己跟Castiel存在著怎樣大的鴻溝似的，他不知道應該對自己身為人類生氣，還是該對Castiel是位天使生氣。

又或是，Castiel這種隨便找誰的身體都可以當容器的態度才是讓Dean最為憤怒的。

Castiel不懂為什麼Dean總是這麼容易生氣，而且動不動就對自己大吼大叫。是他說錯什麼了嗎？還是人類這種生物本來就讓他摸不透？

「我不是這個意思……」小心地使用措詞，Castiel根本不想和Dean對立。

Castiel很清楚Dean對於他們這些天使抱持著什麼樣的態度，以及對於全能的上帝又懷著怎樣的敵意。這一切他都懂，因為自己也逐漸對父親的命令產生了質疑。或許就像Uriel所說的，他被Dean影響太深，或許他根本就不該讓自己的情緒被「卑微又愚蠢」的人類造成任何波動……但Uriel最後選擇了Lucifer那方，而且還不惜殺害自己的兄弟姊妹，那麼也許他說的話並不用全盤相信？

至少Castiel不認為Dean對自己帶來不好的影響，他承認在Dean身邊愈久，那些曾經是絕對唯一的信念就愈動搖。但一切的選擇權都在自己手中不是嗎？這也是Anna給他當頭棒喝的事實。

Castiel選擇去相信Dean，而且還私心地不想讓Dean討厭自己。

所以在此差點就能達陣的跑者在本壘附近被接殺出局。

「不是這個意思？那你說說看啊Cass！要是你們天使沒有人類所謂的性別，那你他媽的為何不一開始就像Anna一樣找個女人當容器！」Dean幾近尖銳地咄咄逼人。

不過Dean在這個環節中不小心透露出自己很在乎容器所呈現出來的性別，而不是天使本身有沒有性別這回事。偏離主題導致四壞球保送打者上壘，目前繼續維持一三壘有人的局勢。

Castiel試著平撫Dean過分高張的情緒，他把手緩緩地放到Dean的肩上。「我的意思是指……好吧，我們當然有男有女，不然就不會說是兄弟或姊妹。」Castiel一廂情願地希望這麼做就能讓Dean稍微冷靜下來，他實在不想再讓Dean用針鋒相對的口氣不停地刺探自己的底線，他很厭倦這樣的場面一再出現。

因為有著意料之外的肢體接觸，Dean全盤皆輸地被敲出了一支三分全壘打。

「上次會轉移到Claire的身上也是因為他拚命拜託我救Jimmy。」總覺得Dean很在乎人類的性別問題，Castiel決定先回答這個問題。

「我本來想著Jimmy是個虔誠的信徒，而且佔用他的身體這麼久了，他應該獲得上天堂的權利。再加上Claire不停地求我救他的父親，還願意讓我進駐，所以我覺得換成Claire的身體應該會是最好的選擇。」

讓Jimmy上天堂，讓Claire完成使命。就是這麼簡單，也是Castiel一直以來所抱持的信念。

Castiel湛藍色的雙眼直直地看進Dean的翠綠深處，一個字一個字慢慢地訴說：「但是我錯了，人類的情感或許不能用父親教導我們的那套標準去衡量。」小臘腸垂下了耳朵，眼眸也漸漸消失了光彩。「我覺得自己好失敗，我甚至開始覺得人類的愛遠比父親對我們的愛還要強大好幾倍。」

「Dean，你能跟我解釋為什麼人類會這麼願意為自己所愛的人犧牲一切嗎？甚至放棄讓靈魂進入和平安寧的天堂？」

Dean知道Castiel在尋求自己的答案，他極需要自己的幫助。但Dean不知道該如何回答，他是真的不知道。Dean只知道這是一種自發性的行為，即使頭腦沒有下達命令，身體也會自己行動。

沒有「為什麼」，就是無法在還有辦法的情況下眼睜睜地看著心愛的人受苦或死亡。就像父親為了自己不惜與仇人做交易，就像自己為了Sammy寧可下地獄。甚至導回一切的原點，就像母親為了救回父親而開始了一連串的家族詛咒。

看著顯露出脆弱的天使，是Castiel從未出現過的模樣，Dean忽然有股衝動，儘管恢復理智後可能會咒罵自己，他緊緊地抱住了Castiel。

正如對Sam做過的那樣，但又不完全相同，至少現在的擁抱多了一絲絲溫柔。

然後他能感到Castiel默默地在自己肩上哭泣，所以Dean更加環緊了臂膀。

大概有三五分鐘的靜默，整個空間只剩下Dean手腕上那只錶盡責的滴答聲以及Castiel帶點啜泣的呼吸聲。Dean第一次覺得天使跟他靠得這麼近，不只是身體上，也是心理上。Dean也發現天使真能散發出讓人平和又溫暖的氣息，雖然Castiel曾說過天使的本質是戰士，而不是那個會站在你肩膀上的守護者。

不過管他的呢，Dean現在只覺得跟Castiel互相依偎的當下是自己長久以來渴望能得到的寧靜和安心，而不需要去考慮殺戮或正邪等繁瑣之事。

所以什麼娘娘腔還是同性戀的念頭，見鬼的滾一旁去吧！

終於宣洩完情緒的天使這時才發現自己與人類靠得很近的情況。在Castiel的認知中並沒有擁抱這個動作，因為上帝並不會去靠近天使，而天使間也沒有親密的行為，所以Castiel無法理解這種肢體接觸代表什麼。

比起天上的互動，或許地下還親暱得許多。至少惡魔在訂立契約時會有唇舌間的碰觸，而天使卻是連擁抱都不曾存在的交流。這或許能說明為何惡魔能輕易地蠱惑人類做壞事，因為比起上帝，他們更貼近人類的行為，所以自然也懂得如何去掌控人心。

這種過分的接近並沒有讓Castiel感到不舒服，所以他也不知道下一步應該怎麼做，離開Dean身邊？還是繼續留下？

不過Castiel知道自己是不會流淚的，至少在他印象中沒有。無論是哀悼已死亡的兄弟姊妹時，或是被Alastair緊掐住脖子的當下都不曾出現過。但當Dean把手環住他時，自己的情緒忽然產生異常波動，一種緊縮混合痠澀的感覺瞬間跑到了眉心、眼睛和鼻樑上端，然後某種水份就從眼眶溢出來，這種情況著實把Castiel嚇了一跳。

Castiel曾偷偷地在Dean背後看過好幾次，他學會這種舉動叫「哭泣」。

所以剛剛就是在哭泣？而且還靠在Dean的肩膀上？Castiel這時才驚覺到自己又犯了錯，因為他又放任自己的情緒遊走起伏，而且還在人類面前。所以他開始覺得要離開Dean才對。

Cass想逃！當Dean發現周圍的電磁波又開始混亂瘋狂的流動時，第一個念頭就是Castiel又想玩瞬間消失的把戲。

「你別想走，我們還沒說完。」俯在Castiel的耳邊，Dean咬著牙低語，圈住Castiel的力道也變得更大。「你要是現在消失，以後有事就別來拜託我！」

即使Dean有點討厭自己總是這樣威脅Castiel，不過這招每試必靈。

感覺懷中的人繃緊了身體，過了幾秒才逐漸放鬆下來，「好吧，」Castiel嘆了口氣。「你還想知道什麼？」

「就是……呃……」剛剛只是害怕Castiel會不見，所以反射性地脫口而出。面對Castiel認真的詢問，Dean忽然想不到要用什麼藉口來塘塞話題。

看來應該要改掉動不動就恐嚇Cass的壞習慣，Dean嚐到了自己種下的苦果。

不過面對Dean的沉默，Castiel倒是想起了剛剛爭執的內容。「喔……我還沒回答你我的性別對嗎？」

點了下頭，Dean只能繼續這個蠢話題，其實他已經不在乎所謂的答案是什麼了。

「我一開始會選擇Jimmy，就是因為他符合我的型態。」Castiel緩緩地開口。

所以Cass是男人。Dean默默地想著。

「如果按照Jimmy的性別來看……我是男的。」

所以該死的原來我看上的是男人。Dean再次無奈地確認了事實。

「因為人類去區分性別往往是以延續後代為主，但天使間的性別則純粹是以外在型態去分類……」

所以我一直說Sammy是同性戀結果我才是他媽的那個。Dean決定放棄這場比賽，因為對手不停地對他敲出全壘打，而且還是顆顆飛出場外的情況。

「不過我的確是男性。」最後下了這個結論，Castiel想著自己是不是能離開了。Dean的問題應該都回答了，自己在這裡逗留太久也延宕了工作。但Dean還沒放開他，要是這麼一走，Dean以後都不理他，那他該怎麼辦？

Castiel現在才知道「苦惱」這個情緒動詞用在自己身上是什麼感覺，Dean總是能讓他學習到新的事物。

不同於Castiel的左右為難，這時Dean卻輕輕地笑了，因為放棄比賽後反而讓他想通了一些事。

那就是自己長久以來的在乎與堅持是多麼的愚蠢，喜歡就是喜歡，何必去執著性別一不一樣的問題。況且他現在手裡抱著的不是一般人，是天使。

至於被Sam發現後該怎麼解釋，Dean還得仔細想想才行。至少不能變成身高之後第二個能拿來攻擊他的項目。

這也是大哥的堅持。

(完)


	2. No BUTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大哥的堅持 番外

Sam一直覺得Castiel怪怪的，從剛剛出現在他們房間後。但又說不出是那裡奇怪……這麼一身長風衣、全套西裝，還有面無表情的臉，這些都一如往常。不過一定有那裡不對，Sam相信自己過人的觀察力和第六感，所以他仍然死盯著望向窗外的Castiel觀察著。

然後在這個時候，Castiel忽然有點小踉蹌了一下，明明就站得好好的。

對了！就是這個。Sam覺得今天Castiel怪的地方就是他今天好像有點不穩定，走路還有點搖晃飄飄然。

皺著眉頭Sam忽然想到了一個可能性，「Castiel，」這傢伙一定是……「你多久沒有吃東西了？」

Castiel轉過頭，不是很明白地看著Sam，怎麼這兩兄弟常會問他怪問題。

「喔天哪！Cass你不會都沒吃吧！？」Sam覺得頭開始有點隱隱作痛，「吃東西，就是進食。你難道不知道人類需要吃東西嗎？」還附帶做了一個用餐的動作。

「進食，」點了點頭。「我知道什麼是進食。」

「所以……？」Sam讓自己有耐心地等待總是反應慢半拍的天使。

「所以？」沒想到這樣的等待卻換來山谷的回音。

「OH MY GOD！」雖然好像不能在天使面前一直猛喊天哪天哪的，不過Sam實在無法克制自己不說出這個發語詞，然後他拿起手機按下按鍵。「Dean，多買三個起司漢堡、兩份薯條和一杯大可回來！」

顯然地Sam沒有忘記上次Jimmy吃這些垃圾食物時看起來是多麼地滿足。

「Sam，」Castiel難得有興致去偷聽人類講電話，不過Sam喊這麼大聲想不注意都難。「你和Dean吃得下這麼多食物嗎？」

「我是要買、給、你、吃、的！」Sam努力深呼吸，強迫自己接下來不要迸出笨蛋還是白痴的語助詞。

「可是我不需要吃……」

「停！」煩躁地打斷了Castiel沒說完的話，「我知道天使不用吃東西！可是Jimmy需要！」他就知道，可惡，他早該想到Castiel絕對會忘了這回事。

無論對方再怎麼大聲Castiel也幾乎不曾出現憤怒的情緒波動，而是一如往常平和又緩慢地說著：「我可以支撐住Jimmy的身體，他跟我在一起不會有飢餓感，所以也不需要吃東西。」

見鬼！這句話差點脫口而出。面對於過分遲鈍且一點都不懂人類的天使，Sam決定採用曉之以理的態度。「你沒有發現你今天走路怪怪的嗎？你不覺得自己有點使不上力氣？」而且你剛剛還差點跌倒！

思考了半晌，「可是我並沒有受傷。」Castiel認真地陳述事實。或者應該說，就算外皮受傷也會自動癒合，這就是天使進駐人體後的情況。

你當然不會受傷！忍著對天使做出翻白眼的舉動，「Cass，不是只有受傷才會影響身體。人類需要吃東西，需要食物去供給身體需要的熱量。」Sam忽然覺得自己好像在教三歲小孩，而且三歲小孩還不用這麼教自己就能懂。「如果你長期不補充熱量，也就是食物，你的身體就會抗議，就會像現在一樣虛弱。」

「可是我沒有虛弱。」Castiel今天反常地很有抬槓的興致。

「你剛剛站得好好地卻差點摔倒就是虛弱！你那樣叫做腿軟！！」管你是天使還是什麼，Castiel簡直比三歲小孩還難溝通。

「可是……」

「沒有可是！你一定得吃東西，這就是結論。」強制性的結束話題，Sam有點理解為什麼Dean總是對Castiel叫囂，因為自己也快失去耐心了。所以Sam想辦法將眼睛轉移到筆電的螢幕上，免得下一秒會把Castiel抓起來搖一搖。

正當陰沈的空氣悄悄在房間擴散時，屋外適時地傳來Impala轟隆隆的引擎聲。

兩分鐘後，某位天使被強迫坐在床上看著堆了滿桌的漢堡山和薯條塔。

「拿去。」縱使已經塞成花栗鼠模樣的Dean仍舊有辦法邊吃東西邊說話：「把它吃完。」

接過Dean手上的起司漢堡，Castiel滿臉苦瓜。「可是我不餓……」

揚起一邊的眉毛，「不餓？」Dean擺出大哥的威嚴，就像一直以來對Sam做的那樣。「你再說一次試試看！？」

終歸是Sam比較好脾氣，「Cass，你一定得強迫自己吃下去，」遞給Castiel兩根薯條。「我都快看到Jimmy的靈魂從腦袋瓜飛出去了。」

不過這句玩笑話當然是被天使理解為事實，所以Castiel馬上摸了自己的頭。

忍不住被Castiel的動作逗笑。「喔Dean，你知道我還真喜歡Cass！」Sam眼帶笑意地看向自己的哥哥。

但是下一秒Sam的第六感告訴自己Dean並不喜歡這句話，因為他能感覺到Dean死死地盯著自己看，雖然往嘴裡猛塞食物的動作並沒有停止。

被Dean這麼看著的感覺真令人發毛，「我的意思是指，呃，你知道Cass真像小孩子一樣很可愛。」雖然Sam並不曉得剛剛那句話有什麼不對的地方。

收回了視線，Dean悶悶地想著自己是不是太小題大作了，「他是真的很像小孩子沒錯……」咕噥地說著。「還有Cass，把薯條放進嘴巴裡，不要再玩它了！」不過大哥可沒忽略在一旁把玩著食物卻一口都沒吃的天使。

「可是我真的不想吃……」被Dean的電光眼掃射過後Castiel愈講愈小聲，不過該抗議的還是要抗議。

「Jimmy的身體撐不了多久的，如果你再這麼頑固下去。」Sam試著冷靜分析給Castiel聽。「你也不想你的容器有任何損傷吧？要再找一個也不是這麼容易對吧？」

「可是這個食物有怪怪的味道。」Castiel拿著薯條指著右手裡被Dean加滿洋蔥的起司漢堡皺起了眉頭。

什麼時候天使多了這麼多自己的意見和情緒了，Dean有點受不了的想著。「洋蔥很營養，對你的身體好。」面對怎麼恐嚇都不肯吃的Castiel，Dean只好動之以情。「你吃吃看，或許會喜歡？嗯？」放溫柔、放溫柔，Dean提醒著自己要把聲音壓得溫柔點。

就像以前常對偏食的Sammy哄騙語氣那樣，除了沒說出「你要乖」這句話。

看著兩兄弟百般努力地要自己吃東西，而且也為了Jimmy的身體著想，Castiel終於不再排斥地對著眼前的大漢堡咬了一口。

「有Dean的味道。」Castiel像是哥倫布發現新大陸般敘述著剛剛發現的事實。

「什麼！」Sam差點把一大口可樂噴出來。「你說什麼Cass？」

「閉嘴Cass！」Dean眼明手快地制止住Castiel還想重複一遍的舉動。

「可是……」Sam實在很想知道Castiel的話是什麼意思。

「沒有可是！你也給我安靜Sammy！總之你們兩個乖乖地吃你們的東西就對了！！」

(完)


End file.
